


Зимнее волшебство

by Catwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, Snow, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Снежными зимними ночами каждому хочется обрести свою любовь… Обретёт ли её Гарри Поттер — и если да, то какое волшебство поможет ему в этом?..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Зимнее волшебство

В спальне было темно; только раскинувшийся за окнами одноэтажного домика толстый ковёр снега давал слабый свет. Но ни включать обычные лампы, ни освещать комнату с помощью магии не хотелось.  
Гарри подошёл к окну и стал смотреть на снег. Странное дело — он был волшебником и не понаслышке знал настоящую магию, он победил Тёмного Лорда… и всё же в такие вот снежные зимние ночи ему, вполне взрослому парню, по-детски хотелось верить в рождественское и новогоднее волшебство. Или просто в ничем не обоснованные чудеса, волшебство зимней ночи — ведь до Рождества ещё несколько недель…  
Гарри вздохнул и отошёл от окна. Пора ложиться.  
До победы над Волдемортом всё казалось просто — если всё окончится благополучно и они останутся живы, он женится на Джинни Уизли, младшей сестре своего лучшего друга Рона. Это казалось хорошо и правильно, но…  
…но когда всё действительно окончилось, оказалось, что к Джинни он на самом деле никаких чувств не испытывает. Узнав об этом, она, конечно, сильно огорчилась, но, как показалось Гарри, больше для вида — уж больно скоро Джинни утешилась с другим парнем. А потом ещё с одним… Действительно ли она настолько непостоянна в своих привязанностях или пытается таким образом забыть его, Гарри не знал; но, по крайней мере, она больше не грустила и он мог не чувствовать себя виноватым. Благодаря тому, что Джинни так быстро нашла ему замену, у Гарри даже отношения с семьёй Уизли не испортились… ну, почти — может быть, стали совсем чуточку прохладнее.  
Впрочем, разве он был единственным, кто расстался с одним из Уизли? А подобный способ забывания неверных возлюбленных у них, похоже, был в крови — Рон тоже начал менять девушек, когда оказалось, что роман Гермионы с Северусом Снейпом (кто бы мог подумать?!) более чем серьёзен… хотя когда это Гермиона Грейнджер была несерьёзна? Правда, её любовь к Снейпу всё равно изумляет — но ещё больше изумляет то, что она оказалась взаимной и в итоге они поженились. Что ж, теперь она счастлива, и это хорошо. А раненое сердце Рона исцелилось достаточно быстро — как и в случае с Джинни.  
Если бы любовные проблемы самого Гарри разрешились с той же лёгкостью… От осознания, что он не любит Джинни, и разрыва с ней Гарри ничуть не расстроился; ужасным было то, что он понял, кого любит на самом деле — понял уже после того, как их пути окончательно разошлись. Но даже если бы и не разошлись — разве они могли бы быть вместе? Едва ли.  
Гарри забрался в постель, взял с прикроватной тумбочки волшебную палочку и произнёс ставшее уже привычным заклинание. Воздух над постелью рядом с ним тут же замерцал золотыми и серебряными искорками, уплотнился…  
…сверкающие искры погасли, и на их месте появилась фигура светловолосого молодого человека, лежащего на спине с закрытыми глазами. Совсем как настоящий — только если коснуться, рука ощутит пустоту…  
Да. Только это ему и остаётся — тешить себя перед сном этой визуальной иллюзией, которой нельзя даже коснуться. Засыпать, мечтая, что тот, кого он любит, действительно спит рядом… и, проснувшись, обнаруживать, что иллюзия развеялась и он в постели один.  
Гарри приподнялся на локте, любуясь изящно очерченным профилем белокурого юноши, тонкими чертами красивого бледного лица. Мягкими, чуть вьющимися волосами, почти сливающимися по цвету со сливочно-белой наволочкой, пушистыми светлыми ресницами… От этого зрелища сердце сжималось больно и сладко, и хотелось подольше не засыпать. Подольше вглядываться в это лицо.  
Всего лишь иллюзия. Но как хорошо, что он волшебник и у него есть хотя бы она.

Далеко отсюда, в богатом поместье, тот самый молодой человек, чью иллюзию почти каждый вечер создавал несчастный Гарри, нервно мерил шагами роскошно меблированную комнату и то и дело бросал взгляд на антикварный столик, на котором стоял кажущийся на первый взгляд достаточно распространённым сувенир — стеклянный шар с заключённым в нём домиком и кружащимися снежинками.  
Во плоти Драко Малфой был ещё более хорош собой — особенно сейчас, одетый в узкие кожаные штаны и белоснежную шёлковую рубашку старинного покроя, с серебряной окантовкой на воротнике. В свете магических светильников его волосы тоже отливали серебром, и Гарри должен был благодарить судьбу, что не видит, как предмет его воздыханий кусает губы и рассеянно запускает длинные тонкие пальцы в тщательно уложенные пряди.  
Пометавшись некоторое время по комнате, Драко вздохнул как человек, решивший наконец для себя мучивший его вопрос, опустился в глубокое кресло перед столиком, достал волшебную палочку, направил её на стеклянный шар и медленно произнёс несколько слов. В шаре поднялся вихрь снежинок, закружился вокруг домика, на несколько секунд скрывая его из поля зрения…  
…а когда снежинки улеглись, оказалось, что домик стал немного другим. Он начал увеличиваться в размерах, постепенно исчезая из поля зрения, и вскоре в шаре умещалось только одно из его окон. Потом оно тоже увеличилось и пропало, и вот уже видно комнату и лежащего на кровати черноволосого парня…  
Драко вцепился побелевшими пальцами в подлокотники и привстал с кресла. Он ожидал увидеть этого парня — проклятье, он жаждал его увидеть, — но совершенно не ожидал увидеть рядом с ним…  
Иллюзия, да. Но взгляд, которым смотрел на эту иллюзию парень, за которым наконец-то решился подсмотреть Драко…  
Рука слизеринца бессознательно рванула ворот, разрывая дорогую ткань…

Столь тщательно созданная иллюзия внезапно завибрировала и расплылась. Такое случилось впервые, и Гарри даже снял очки и протёр глаза… а когда снова надел очки, то увидел, что иллюзия, всегда неподвижная, вдруг зашевелилась. Распахнула светло-серые глаза и тоже приподнялась на локте, глядя на Гарри…  
Драко Малфой. Во плоти. Босой, в облегающих штанах и рубашке с разорванным воротом, открывающим нежную белую кожу…  
Гарри сглотнул и внезапно смутился оттого, что Малфой полностью одет, хоть и босиком — и ни отсутствие обуви, ни порванная рубашка, ни взлохмаченные волосы ничуть не умаляют его элегантности, — а он растрёпан куда больше и лежит на кровати в одних трусах. Правда, стесняться своего тела Гарри было нечего — но тем не менее.  
— Ты даже не удивлён? — спросил между тем Драко, приподнимая тонкую серебристую бровь.  
— Удивлён, — удивление действительно начало наконец пробиваться сквозь чувства, охватившие Гарри в первые секунды. — Драко, как ты сюда попал?  
— Аппарировал. На место твоей иллюзии. Неплохая, кстати… вполне реалистичная.  
— Ты за мной подглядывал? — почему-то не было сил даже на то, чтобы разозлиться.  
— Только сегодня. И был, признаюсь, немало изумлён тем, что увидел.  
— Но я… — начал было Гарри.  
— Только не пытайся утверждать, что я неправильно тебя понял! — в голосе слизеринца послышалось раздражение.  
— Не стану, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но… ты всё понял и аппарировал сюда… а я-то тебя правильно понимаю?  
— Всё ты понимаешь правильно, Поттер, — сказал Драко и придвинулся ближе.  
— Не Поттер, а Гарри, — последовала немедленная поправка.  
— Хорошо. Гарри, — неожиданно легко согласился Драко и положил руку на черноволосый затылок. — Знаешь, а у тебя глаза ещё зеленее, чем я помнил… — пробормотал он и жадно впился в рот Гарри.

— Драко…  
— Чего?  
— Знаешь, а чудеса всё-таки бывают… и волшебство тоже… ну, не то, которое у нас, а — ты меня понимаешь…  
— Бывает, бывает… Спи давай…


End file.
